cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saffy Nurbs
Hiya! Got your little change. Ya I haven't been on in forever. Sort of figured that the others had it under control. Will try to remember to check up on the wikis. Maybe I'll upload some nice High-end pictures to replace some old ones or fill in any articles that lack them. Thanks for being the wikis watchdog. Till then RepublicOfClones 00:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Just to let you know, I will not be available from today till tuesday. Will be out scmoozing with my legislators. When I come back I will be super available for the rest of the week and would love any pointers towards articles that could use some pictures/better pictures. RepublicOfClones 15:10, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Template World War III I've noticed the template you've used in articles of troops being used by the Allies in WWIII/Red Alert 3. The one thing that came to mind was that it stated Great World War III instead of World War III. GWWIII is RA2. So, if you can change that in World War III, it would be perfect (I'm too much of a computer noob to do that myself). AthCom 21:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Protecting/unprotecting pages I haven't been active on here for a while, so you're better off getting in touch with Mikael Grizzly; it looks like he's deleted and protected the page before. This was probably due to an Assaulthead vandalism-fest, but I can't really be sure. Makron1n 13:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Vigilance The "Mark of Vigilance" was an award I got for alerting Mikael to plagarism at fanfiction.net. An author had copied the summaries of the Tiberium War pages (1-3) and presented it as his own material. As for being an admin, it wouldn't be appropriate of me to ask for the rights. Firstly, I haven't done nearly enough contributions to earn it. Secondly, I don't own that many CnC products, only Tiberium Wars, its novelization, Kane's Wrath and the RA3 beta. I wouldn't be able to properly oversee and create pages.--Hawki 01:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Yeah, I could. But I'd rather bide my time and wait to see if you can become a 'sysop' by positively contributing and lending assistance, instead of whining on at Mikael's about please becoming one. Though I'm not part of this wikia for a long time, I trust Mikael and his decisions completely. AthCom 18:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. Congratulations! Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognise this and reward you with this Medal. Thank you 1950drnash1987.(Saffy Nurbs 21:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC)) Also wish was there some sort of CNC Fanon Wiki or something.(Saffy Nurbs 04:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC)) Thanks for the Medal! Very thanks for Medal, Companion Saffy Nurbs. :) i'm honored. :) Back for a bit Hey Saffy, I was at first baffled when I saw the list of recent changes here, but then I realized that there's a new operator on board that has been busy tying everything up here. So, first, to congratulate you on your promotion and second, remember the split - now Tower B is intended to house canon information (basically, a storyline/lore guide), while Tower A, this wiki, is to focus on C&C as a game. I will stick around from now on, since I badly neglected my duties, and help out with changing the focus, as I left halfway through. See you in the data management section, Mikael Grizzly RA3 Allied insignia. About the Allied insignia of RA3.. Just go to a page like this one: RA2:Allied Engineer. You'll see the Allied insignia flanking the WWIII arsenal template. Can't do it myself right now, as I can't make contribs to articles now, or something. AthCom 23:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Don't worry: I did it alredy. Deaths 18:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Search engine optimization Hey Saffy, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 00:09, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Real World War III, campaign, STOP re-adding that information In the current format of the game of RA3, EACH CAMPAIGN, is SEPERATE, with it's OWN endings, the campaigns are NOT linked, like C&C 3 and Generals. So when, I re-edit, Each campaign will have it's own summary. I thought I would emphasis on that. Sorry if you are offended, I apologise, but this is A GREVIOUS ERROR, and must be corrected. Signed M10 101. RWWIII Are you clear on the correct format? Unlike CNC3, the campaigns are NOT LINKED, so I will add a heading and summarize each campaign under it's own heading, unlike the current form which is INCORRECT. Ranger Uniforms Hey, do you have an idea why do Rangers in Generals have blue uniforms? It looks really weird. And why flashbangs kill infantry? I thought flashbang can only paralyze a man :D -- 21:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know if anyone still watching this question, but.. :The color of USA faction is originally blue, and the paralyzed man is considered killed because they have no ability. Red romanov 06:38, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::About the Flashbangs- you see, from the Generals equivalent of "rules.ini" from pre-Renegade C&C games, EA intended to add a feature where you could capture enemy infantry and get money for them by bringing them to the Detention Camp, Propaganda Center, or Palace (and there were three vehicles for this, the POW transports, only the USA one of which survives) but this was cut. The Red Guard were going to get some "rubber bullet" type ability, and the Rebels were going to have "tranquilizer darts," but the idea was cut for whatever reason. So the Flashbangs kill people instead, and the ability was kept because it's also for clearing buildings; the Rubber Bullets and Tranq. Darts are gone. [[User:The.Dreadnought | T'he]] [[User_talk:The.Dreadnought |Dreadnough'T]] 23:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Pagetitle Yes, it's useful for setting the Wiki title without dabbling in the localsettings.php file. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Absence I'll let you in on a little secret too.. I'm studying Russian at the university, so.. I need my time. Having holiday in a couple of days, but I really need to learn stuff. AthCom 18:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) my pages im sorry. but can you add it to my user page? it took me a while making it. please, i won't post it anywhere else. Kakashi94 08:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I dont think i will be doing that.(Saffy Nurbs 10:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC)) why not? I dont know what you mean during your last contact.(Saffy Nurbs 20:15, 18 December 2008 (UTC)) I meant those two pages you removed, you wrote that they had nothing to do with CNC. you know those i wrote Kakashi94: before them.Kakashi94 11:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) no problem No Problem, with a little finger grease, this Wiki could rival the Starcraft and Fallout Wikis M10 101 Reuniting You know Saffy, I was wondering if I shouldn't just leave Tower B and reintegrate the content back into Tower A. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 22:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RA3 Unfortunately, due to RA3 containing excessive DRM, I don't have it, so my contributions in that regard won't be happening :(. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Structure template and images I noticed your issue with RA2:Vacuum Imploder. I have modified Template:Structure to manually set the width of the image regardless of its original size. I have also added in a "weapon" field for you. As a piece of advice, it's probably not necessary to upload such large images in the first place. Happy editing. Meco 23:04, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I will fill stuff in as soon as the RA3 expansion comes out Maybe. Im definitly going to purchase Starcraft2 when it comes out because Blizzard= High achievers and EA = rushed games. Evancartoonist 18:12, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks...the last edit's English was really terrible. I'm actually a member here, but I couldn't be bothered to sign in. 15:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Are you sure that's okay? Because I think putting all the quotes on one page like in the Starcraft wiki and using only some on the unit pages would be a lot better and more organised, but it's up to you. 00:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Uhhh...okay. But I think you should ask Mikael whenever he gets back. It's just an idea. Didn't mean to cause any harm. 01:07, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanxz Hey, No problem. I will explore this wikia before January comes (i am still high school student). Perhaps some "image alignment" would help....(Omnitaurus 03:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC)) Infobox Event Hey Saff, for minor events such as Mao civil war, use this: http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_event Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Template:factions umm can you please fix the template:factions so it will looks like template:Nod TWIII arsenal? (Omnitaurus 08:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC)) Only editor You don't seem to be browsing the recentchanges special page often, right? There are several other editors here, you just fail to notice them. You did a lot to the Wiki, I admit, but please, I did a lot too and I don't gloat about my contribs. We're a community, not a competition.Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Redirection 1 Can you please redirect the following : *hexapod to Eradicator Hexapod *aa battery to Anti-air battery thanks. --Omnitaurus 08:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Create List of Tiberium Units May I create a page that titled: "List of Command and Conquer 3 Units"? (Omnitaurus 11:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC)) Mainspace changes Units that do not appear in the Tiberian storyline but do in Generals or RA2, move them to the main namespace without the RA2: or Generals: extension. For those that do, use the (Generals) or (RA Universe) format. We're taking this wiki around, cap'n! Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Note from new member I agreed with the last post. Remove the RA2: and Generals: from those title since it may cause some confusion. pm: can I copy your stats form on user page? It was cool. Red romanov 08:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New Article I created an article about General's Promotion. Also I will make a Top Secret Protocol article so please don't make any further articles about it. Or, you can make new articles and make internal links. Red romanov 09:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Red Romanov Could you assign me to remove Generals: from Generals pages? The pages about something that exists also in Tiberium or RA universe or both will be followed with (Generals) like USA (Generals) I need help with moving. Some article like Generals:GLA cannot be moved even I use this link http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MovePage/Generals:GLA. And moving pages are limited only around 10 times. I suggest Tanya (RA Universe) and Tanya should be merged into one Tanya Adams article because Tanya (RA Universe) article already included brief information about her in GWWII. Red romanov 06:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Catagories Someone needs to seperate the Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 pages into seperate catagories.Helix Armada 03:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :And same for Red Alert/RA2- RA2:Flame Tower, RA2:Camo Pillbox, RA2:Flamethrower... noticing a slight problem here? You know, how none of those things, nor the "RA2:MAD Tank," or "RA2:Chrono Tank" or "RA2:Phase Transport" happen to exist in RA2? And also, perhaps, to either seperate articles on the same thing in RA2 and RA3 into two pages, or to merge ALL articles in a given universe into one, with redirects based on what game you meant (so searching RA Tesla Tank would get that section, RA2 Tesla Tank the one on the Russian unique unit, RA3 Tesla Tank on the special Tech 2 Tank for the Soviet Campaign in RA3, and so on.) This was causing me problems while I created the entire page (more or less, other than maybe six lines of it) on the list of Red Alert universe infantry. [[User:The.Dreadnought | T'he]] [[User_talk:The.Dreadnought |Dreadnough'T]] 23:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) From Red Romanov We said that only articles exist in both Generals and other universe should be used with '' (Generals)'' format, but ones exists in only one universe should not have Generals: or (Generals) Did you misunderstand anything? The bot should not help. We will move it. Red romanov 05:00, 3 February 2009 (UTC) These days I am busy studying and I got a new appointment about programming. I also purchased RA3 and it has a small guidebook which could be helpful somehow. My internet connection is so bad that it's hard to move any article, and I am not a native english speaker. I am thai, but I hope I can still be helpful. I will help,just not now. Evancartoonist 04:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) No Problem/ RA3: RA2:/ (Red Alert Universe) No problem, I do have a question though. With all of these Red Alert 2-3 articles, what should their subtitle be. Its kinda random at the moment. Some say RA2: some say RA3: and some have (Red Alert Universe) after the title. Just wondering if this maybe should be standardized in a way. PlaidBaron 21:28, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Alright then, will do! PlaidBaron 21:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Please stop that title! I don't think it's good to put "(RA2 Universe)" at the end of those articles title. Their best title for a wiki is the simple ones that have no "RA2:" or "(RA2 Universe)" except ones that exists in other universe too. Seemed your quote really make many user confused: Units that do not appear in the Tiberian storyline but do in Generals or RA2, move them to the main namespace without the RA2: or Generals: extension. For those that do, use the (Generals) or (RA Universe) format. ...and they all put "(RA Universe)" at the end of every RA universe articles! If you want that to happen, then all of those in the Tiberium universe should have their titles ended with "(Tiberium universe)" too. Red romanov 04:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. These days I am working around Generals part. Its so lonely only few edits. Red romanov 04:44, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Ah, now I'm very confused, was I doing it right, or was I doing it wrong. If it was wrong, could you clear up the instructions please. Sorry for the inconvenience. PlaidBaron 15:48, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, actually, I think I get it, those units that appear in both games might need a RA universe tag to show which unit is being shown in the article, but items appearing in just Red Alert games should remain untagged. That still leaves me with one question, why do some units have RA2: in front of them, especially if they're in both RA2 and RA3? I can always revert those moves, but I want to be sure first. PlaidBaron 15:56, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Table of Contents THIS IS URGENT since it is on our main page! The links in Table of Contents on the main page are obsolete. I don't know how to edit it please tell me or else do it yourself! Please move Generals:Colonel Burton to Colonel Burton Template docs and some other thoughts When looking through template code for the field names, look for the triple brackets: } or }. On wiki management in general... You may want to start a "guidelines" and "policy" page in the wiki's help section. Lay out some guidelines that you want everybody to follow. Like on the naming of articles, or acceptable writing style (when to use in-universe, out-of-universe, formal/informal tone), content expectation (Should they source? Is speculation acceptable? Acceptable sources of information? etc.), article style (How should mission articles be set up? Character articles?) Building that small cadre of good editors is easier if there's a common play book! You can expect the set up period, including the fixing of existing content, to take a while. With dedication and preserverance, you'll have cause for satisfaction before a year has passed. (Once things settle down content-wise, you can look forward to even more work: like getting the templates to look and behave the same way and spiffing up the front page. But don't worry too much about those now.) Don't be afraid to look around and see how things are done on other wikis. Don't hesitate to take things that seem to work and modify them for your wiki's needs. I like to say I'll be around to help you through this phase but alas real-life issues take me away even from the SCWiki. Dedication and preserverance also requires self-learning. You're the sysop. Only you can make it happen, comrade. Za rodinu! - Meco (talk) 21:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) From tkangaru Been quite busy with real life stuff lately, but I'll still contribute here. One question. Is this wiki still in-character or not? (it should IMHO. Makes reading the wiki much more interesting) Also, what does Tower A/Tower B mean? IMHO it is not really necessary to separate the IC content and OOC content into separate wiki as long as it is made clear if the article/content is IC or OOC. --Tkangaru 08:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) A little snack from Moskvin Red Romanov I didn't expect you to call me sir, you stupid allied people. If you still don't know which side am I, go see my user page. I AM YOUR ENEMY!!! We are only in joint task editing these intelligence data. (hehe this is just for fun and to remind we edit things in-universe) Something wrong about RA1 I think there are not enough reason for Red Alert 1 to be in Tiberium Universe. Only Michael think it is in Tib. There are a plenty of reasons for Red Alert 1 to be in RA Universe, or at least only one timeline which separated into both. Many articles of one RA1 thing are separated into two because of this problem. Please do something before more difference and confusion of those articles will be made. It was a big gap of time from GWWII to First Tiberium War. It is even possible that future of RA timeline (1950-1985) will be merged into First Tiberium War (2000-2027), and if it happens I guess he will create even more RA arsenal articles into Tib universe. suspended from service Sorry I will be rarely online for about 3 or 4 months because I have no PC and I use university PC. But after that I promise I will do as much contributions as before. Red romanov 10:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) New category I suggest it should have a new category for things outta universe or something with better name for game development or game interface. I asked michel but got no response. Red romanov 10:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I am not ready to become an admin. I cannot be online so often for 3-4 months. Red romanov 08:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) May I ask Charitwo to replace categories beginning with Red Alert 2 to Red Alert? They are one universe and there are a lot of RA3 articles with Red Alert 2 category.Red romanov 08:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) This page should be removed Template:RA2 Category List It was obsolete and we have Template:RA3 Category List I want to edit Events articles but I cannot until I have enough time. Red romanov 08:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Generals models Please remove those behind the scene part from Generals profile pages. It is impossible to find which actor. I tried photographing credits and I found a list: Jacob Dass, T. R. Devitt, Jaime Guintu, Majid Kathib, Nabille Lalaoua ,Robert Lee, Sunil Mahotra, James Peak, Hans Raith, Karina Thomas, Pamela Woon, John Yang I googled and found only picture of Pamela Woon, who I believe she played General Leang. I cannot match the rest of generals to any of those actors. Re: Separating templates It's to improve organization. Note that the subcategories are still in the Events category, it's just now visitors know something more about the missions than before (either by visiting the subcategory or by looking at the bottom of the page, mainly the former). (It was often hard to tell what the next mission was, given the template wonkiness.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I cannot abandon this wikia, because it is one of the first search result of google. I just not able to be online so often until June. btw it is a regret useful editor like you quit being admin. Red romanov 08:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Red Alert categories reorganization RA articles are in messed up categories now. I see RA2 categories included articles from RA1 and RA3 too. I think RA articles should be reorganized into Red Alert 1, Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3 categories, or if you like GWWII, GWWIII and WWIII. Here is the example of Category Map: *Red Alert Universe :*Red Alert 1 Articles ::*Red Alert 1 People ::*Red Alert 1 Events ::*Red Alert 1 ... :*Red Alert 2 Articles ::*Red Alert 2 People ::*Red Alert 2 Events ::*Red Alert 2 ... :*Red Alert 3 Articles ::*Red Alert 3 People ::*Red Alert 3 Events ::*Red Alert 3 ... :Red Alert People ::*Red Alert 1 People ::*Red Alert 2 People ::*Red Alert 3 People ::*Red Alert Allied People ::*Red Alert Soviet People ::*Red Alert Yuri People ::*Red Alert Empire People Some articles could be in more than one category like Albert Einstein (RA Universe) in Red Alert 1 People, Red Alert 2 People, Red Alert 3 People, Red Alert People, Red Alert Allied People, and Characters. Also Red Alert main page should be separated into 3 parts too. I cannot do anything because I am not sure beurocrats will let me do. This is quite a big task but our wikia will be far better if it is done, or at least stop users from quitting because of this annoying problem. Red romanov 08:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Template:Quote I already know about the template. It will be easy for a bot if possible. We just asked for bot help and waiting for reply. sorry for mistaken you a girl because I think of Eva when I see your messages. Red romanov 10:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I will be away from this for a while due to real life. Also I haven't got Uprising yet but hopefully in a couple of weeks. Tkangaru 01:51, 14 March 2009 (UTC) This wikia is a main database of cnc on Google so there must be a way to attract edits. Red romanov 08:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) The priority of quote template is not so high, it doesn't need to be hurry. There is one more thing to do with same priority : add Games template in every pages. This task cannot be done with bot and I done it in almost all RA articles. I agree and also this Wiki needs more users. Wikipedia and the Starcraft Wikis are edited very often unlike this wiki.(Saffy Nurbs 16:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC)) Templates arrange OK so user is the first priority. Is it possible to show that message in every page so every visitor could see it? And thanks for renewing categories. You could add Games template in Tiberium articles because I don't know about Tib universe. I cannot be online very long and often though, but leave the RA universe to me. Please make sure the templates in every pages are arranged like this: 1 Games template 2 Stub/Cleanup template 3 Structure or stuffs template 4 Quote template 5 Contents Red romanov 05:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) RA People Templates Mission accomplished. What are you talking about? Theres more people than that listed on those templates.(Saffy Nurbs 19:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC)) Then who are they? There are two Red Alert 1 I cannot continue fixing because I found there was a problem about some RA1 articles. Their title included RA2: and (RA Universe) and if searched again, with those removed, will reveal another article. Visitors played ONE Red Alert and they want to read ONE article. I don't know why you and Michael separate them but Red Alert 1 is ONE universe that its timeline separated into two. Please merge them or at least let me do. Red romanov 07:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re: User: Wikia That's a new account/tool, designed to welcome new visitors. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :By the way, quick question: Why does that Wikia bot sign with my signature? Just curious. AthCom 10:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know.(Saffy Nurbs 18:09, 17 April 2009 (UTC)) :The welcome tool's default setting is to sign the message with the user name of the last admin to make an edit. This, among other things, can be changed. See w:c:Help:Welcome_tool for more details. - Meco (talk) 23:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, then that's settled.. And yeah, I've got RA3, not Uprising though. AthCom 09:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Uprising You can't find Uprising in stores because it is only availible as a download. You can find it in the EA Store for $19.95. It's actually pretty cheap for an expansion pack.Helix Armada 06:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Just to tell you I don't have Uprisng either. I've been gathering data from the CnC website, various Youtube Uprising walkthroughs, and here. Helix Armada 17:56, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I will be out of action for a couple of weeks, sorry. I don't have Uprising either. --Tkangaru 11:52, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Just to tell you, I made several edits to the RA2 and RA3 Allied and Soviet Templates. Have you gotten Uprising yet? Helix Armada 22:10, 19 April 2009 (UTC) No because I don't have any way of buying it and my computer is being a slow rebellious computer that disobey orders from Humans.(Saffy Nurbs 22:19, 19 April 2009 (UTC)) Will Help I'd be glad to help out the wiki some more, but it'll unfortunately have to wait a couple of days, as my computer has been hit with a huge computer virus, and is currently being fixed. After that though, I'll help as often as I can. --PlaidBaron 00:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) from Red Romanov I told you before I cannot be online until June because I have difficulties contacting with the internet. But if you still ignore my complaints simply and take no action, especially about duplicated RA1 articles, my status may be changed from temporarily vacation to permanent retirement, because I see no worth sparing my RL to continue editing here. Red romanov 01:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Knowledge and Red Alert link problem Just to tell you, I have extensive knowledge of Red Alert 2, Yuri's Revenge, Generals Zero Hour, Red Alert 3, and Uprising, so expect the majority of my edits to be there. Also, in the Red Alert articles and Templates, sometimes people just type links like (this is an example) RA2:Allies instead of Allies, and it looks weird, so could you help to fix that? Its not a major problem but it's still kind of annoying. Helix Armada 04:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) You will have to talk to User:MikaelGrizzly about the problem because I don't know about technology that is so advanced to much.(Saffy Nurbs 04:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC)) Was that for me?Soviet Tez 04:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Soviet Tez Hey Saffy i'm trying my best but i can hardly get any info and besides i'm also trying to save another wiki it's only based on red alert 2 but it's serioulsy disoriented Soviet Tez 08:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Soviet Tez Sole Survivor Hey there, you might not know me so I think I should introduce myself first. I'm a new user in the wiki, I saw it is pretty deserted compared to some other wikis so I thought that helping it would be nice. Anyways, I have a question: How about adding an information page about Sole Survivor? I saw there is no page about it. I know it's a problem because it doesn't actually have a concrete plot, but however since there are some pages that explain the game without treating it as if it was real (Take, for example, the page Uprising), I think there should be one for Sole Survivor too... Well let me know if that's ok for you, so that I might add it in the future. I have every C&C game (except for Kane's Wrath) anyways, and I'll try to get more in-game screenshots of the various red alert 3 units (because some of the pics' quality is very bad), so if you need any screenshot or anything something let me know. That's it I guess. Oh, and sorry for my terrible english. :P CKeen Problem reports Hi. I just wanted to let you know that while we love your enthusiasm for the the wiki, the way your using the report a problem system is starting to seems a little excessive and possibly spammy. Its meant to report PROBLEMS, like something being incorrect, or broken, or full of spam. By marking dozens of pages the way you have as just "needs some work", you make it hard for the admins here to be able to find the ones that need special attention. Maybe this wiki has some sort of other template you can use to mark that an article needs improvement? Maybe you can start some sort of improvement drive, to have articles looked at and updated/improved one by one? --Uberfuzzy 03:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not an admin here and I only want more users in this wiki.(Saffy Nurbs 03:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC)) Sorry I haven't been on for the past few days, I was on a trip to Southern California. I'll edit as often as I can for this. Helix Armada 05:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Yea sure thing Saffy i'll help, i've been editing more lately cause it's the holidays in Australia but once school starts i can't edit much more Soviet Tez 04:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) My bad but i'm trying my best and the only thing you put on my talk page is "please edit more often" and its getting real annoying. Soviet Tez 05:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Growing tired of CNC I dont own RedAlert3 at the moment,anyway cncwikia is basicly just a toilet for assshead/zookerman/smugface to crap on,there's no use wasting energy on this site when no one visits it exept for those guys. I'll buy Starcraft2 as soon as it comes out because it will be well balanced and make use of all of the units. Starcraft1 is well balanced but used hard counters in many situations,but at least starcraft has a good speed to it that isnt too fast. Evancartoonist 03:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Contents Box How do you get the Contents box to show on the articles? Thank you in advance. --Victor-195 06:16, 4 May 2009 (UTC) (BTW I have been editing mostly the Red Alert 3 and Uprising Articles. Please let me know if you have any questions/comments/suggestions about them.) Outpost The reason I removed the Outpost from the Soviet WWIII arsenal template was because it lead to the Tiberium Outpost istead of the RA3 one. Oh, and if there's an article on the RA2:Outpost, should there be an article on the Allied Command Hub too? Helix Armada 22:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Sure why not?(Saffy Nurbs 02:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC)) Vandals. Done. AthCom 19:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Why do you want it restored? AthCom 19:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::As I've seen what has taken place there, it's not up to me. Ask Mikael. Apparently, he didn't like the way you handled the article. It's not my place to restore it. AthCom 19:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. I still do not deem it necessary to restore it. AthCom 19:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Inform me when you're finished. I will protect it again. AthCom 20:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Warning on Fanon Fanon? You've got to be kidding me. the cut content of Red alert 3 doesn't look like fan fiction and that sea transport you can even load into world builder itself by default. the IFA and the Flak Truck obviously have their secondary images hinting that they may well have been used in the game but obviously got canceled. pictures of the canceled items are in this link here. They're not mine anyways. Apparently they're from the files of Red Alert 3 which I have NO idea where they are. but the guy at gamereplays got it somehow. Thats what is Template:NotaFanonWiki for. To stop Fanon edits.(Saffy Nurbs 21:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC)) Sysop. I can only allow you to become a sysop if you don't abuse your powers. Abusing the site notice and spamming users to be more active is a no-no. Got it? AthCom 12:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Fine, I'll obey and not abuse my powers.(Saffy Nurbs 19:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC)) Thanks Hey Saffy thanks for clearing up the "Tanya" mess. I appreciate it! :D --Victor-195 08:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. I understand your a dedicated person. Just wanna give you some support if you feel deserted on this Wiki. . Dude where did you go? :( CKeen HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just accidentally f***ed up Tagaziel's talk page when I was making a post. HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jacob 02:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) fixed. Jacob 23:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Kanes wrath strike force page http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Strike_force '2nd armoured regiment of the black hand' was your addition? I don't know this unit but I left the header intact if you want to add it (where is it found), other Nod strike forces are added, its still messy.